The Brigade
The Brigade is a secretive guild founded by Gustav Theldirk. Tucked away on the southern coast of the Southwestern Fringe in a tower called Nadir's Zenith, the organization was founded on the valiant basis of protecting Halintar (and by extention, the Big Stretch) from total annihilation. IRL, the Brigade functions as a hub for player characters. By providing such a hub, after a player introduces a character to the Brigade they can then hop into any Brigade-centric oneshots. This allows them to revisit their character without the commitment of a full-time campaign, or create an in-depth character for a oneshot only to never play as them again. History Five years prior to the beginning of Halintar: Respite of the Gods (around ~900 ME), Gustav Theldirk was disowned from his family after causing a scene in the Whiteshock Citadel while pursuing his daughter, Amontiquette Theldirk. He then moved into Nadir's Zenith for the Pirene Spring, which allowed him to extend his lifespan beyond the lengths that even dragons typically live. About four and a half years later, Gustav took in a number of Daggerhart refugees, led by Mr. Curse. After learning from them that the Dragon-God Karomatzu has been slain by a being named Curunthsh, he founded the Brigade in hopes of using the information to prevent the death of any more of the draconic deities. The knowledge of Karomatzu's death is still an incredibly well-kept secret to this day. His first recruits were some old friends of his, a leonthrope named Corinthia Sun-Wind and a fellow dragon named Shards. The former begun surveillance at her home in the Ashen Breach when the Shining occurred, raining diamonds from the volcano Cataclysm and transforming the capitol into a casino city. Lowdik, an adolescent orange dragon, joined soon after, having spotted the youth badly wounded in the wilderness and nursing him back to health. The Knights of Nadir Attracted by the promise of diamonds, and later getting wrapped up in an investigation of a series of murders, the as-of-yet-unnamed Knights of Nadir were soon swept up into Brigade affairs when they chased down the murderous anarchist Jacques Nifeton. With the help of Gustav, who was called for aid by Corinthia, the Knights leapt onto the head of the rampaging Tephra and scared the Nifeton off. Gustav then flew their exhausted bodies back to the Zenith to tend to their wounds. After a well-deserved rest, the leader of the Brigade explained the death of Karomatzu and the odd happenstances with the gods to the party, pleading with them to join the guild's ranks. They accepted, becoming the first large addition to the guild as well as some of it's most powerful members. The group has gone on many missions for the Brigade since then, earning their name along the way when townsfolk requested a title to refer to them by. Further Recruitment The first set of recruits beyond the Knights were first obtained through a rescue mission to the post-Betrayal Ashen Breach. Lowdik assisted Corinthia in smuggling escapees out of the devastated ruins of the city, including some scrappy individuals who had barely escaped the clutches of the newly-instituted F.I.R.E. with their lives. Recruitment slowed for a bit until the Knights of Nadir returned with Shards, who had been kidnapped by the Glitterati some time prior due to her unique blood. The Knights invested some earnings from their recent trip into beginning to build a small town around the tower itself before departing, then invited some individuals they met on their travels to join the Brigade before moving on to their next destination. Slowly but surely, more and more people began joining the guild, whether it be to help build structures the Knights had purchased or to assist in reconnaissance or rescue efforts in nearby areas. The most recent boost in members came from the discovery that there are a handful of other magical towers in the continent that can connect to Nadir's Zenith, creating a network of teleportation circles through which Brigade members could easily travel to other countries. Leadership The current leader is still it's first leader and founder, Gustav Theldirk. However, due to his age and declining health after the loss of the Pirene Spring, he's been actively reviewing the activities of other Brigade members to try and select a future leader of the tower itself. Shards and Corinthia Sun-Wind both consider themselves as pseudo second-in-command members, as they both have powerful divination skills and a high level of understanding regarding the Zenith's controls. Membership and Ranking WIP Traditions As of now, there are no Brigade-centric traditions observed by the members of the guild. Activity As the guild's membership has grown, it has continued expanding it's activity through the rest of Halintar. WIPCategory:Guilds Category:The Southwestern Fringe Category:HRotG Category:WIP